SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Stage: B6
Stage B6: ローエングリンを討て ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit, guest warship, or player's team destroyed Reward: *13000 Capital ---- Events: *Break Trigger 1: A Master Unit defeats the Gells-Ghe *Break Trigger 2: The HLV is destroyed within 8 turns *Challenge Mission 1: Can Athrun defeat the Gells-Ghe? *Challenge Mission 2: Can the Albion destroy the HLV within 8 turns? *Over Impact: Setsuna defeats Bushido within 5 turns ---- Player Units: Player Team Minerva - Talia Gladys *'M' Saviour Gundam - Athrun Zala *Rey's Blaze ZAKU Phantom - Rey Za Burrel **Lunamaria's Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Lunamaria Hawke Generation Break 1 Player Reinforcements: Albion - Eiphar Synapse *GM Custom - Alpha A. Bate *GM Cannon II - Chap Adel M''' Force Impulse Gundam - Shinn Asuka '''Generation Break 2 Player Reinforcements: M''' 00 Gundam - Setsuna F Seiei ---- '''Enemy Units: Gells-Ghe - Earth Alliance Soldier Windam (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x6) Dagger L (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x12) Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 2'' Dagger L (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x3) Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' Dagger L (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x3) Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 4'' Dagger L (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x3) Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 5'' Dagger L (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x3) Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 6'' Windam (Jet Striker) - Earth Alliance Soldier (x6) Generation Break 1 Enemy Reinforcements: HLV - Anavel Gato Zaku II (Commander Type) - Neuen Bitter Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier (x12) Zaku Cannon - Delaz Fleet Soldier (x6) Zaku II - Delaz Fleet Soldier (x8) Secret Break 1 Enemy Reinforcements: Eagail - Corin Nander *Gozzo - Neuro *Gozzo - Neuro *Gozzo - Neuro Generation Break 2 Enemy Reinforcements: Ahead Sakigake - Mister Bushido Ahead Smultron - Soma Peries Ahead - Barack Zinin GN-XIII (A-LAWS Type) - Andrei Smirnov GN-XIII (A-LAWS Type) - Louise Halevy GN-XIII (A-LAWS Type) - A-LAWS Soldier (x16) Secret Break 2 Enemy Reinforcements: Bertigo - Carris Nautilus *Bertigo - Neuro *Bertigo - Neuro *Bertigo - Neuro ---- Strategy: Use chance steps to position your team for a support attack with Athrun. The cannon will fire down the center of the map every turn, so don't position your units there. The Minerva can take a couple of hits from it, however, and it's worth it to weaken the Gells-Ghe with its map attack. Enemy reinforcements will appear from the 2nd turn onwards alternating between the bottom and top of the screen, culminating in a group of six Windams at the right side of the map on the 6th turn. All of these reinforcements will be skipped once the first break is triggered, so stall if you want to defeat them. Clear a path for the Albion down the center of the map after the first break. The next group of enemies will appear all around the HLV. Send the bulk of your force ahead to help Setsuna trigger the Over Impact and defeat the strong enemies. A couple of teams should split up to deal with the enemies at the top and bottom as well as your former allies once the impact is fulfilled. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Category:Stages